Mody and Dacey's Tickle Frenzy
Mody and Dacey's Tickle Frenzy is an fan-fiction written by MarioFan65. It is a sequel to Timon's Jungle Tickle Torment. Characters *Mody the Meerkat *Dacey the Meerkat *Timon *Pumbaa Transcript (In Mody and Dacey's Cave Home) *Mody: *yawns* Good morning Dacey. *Dacey: Oh hi there Mody. *Mody: Brother, can we start out our tickle plan? *Dacey: Only if we can tickle Timon. That will be good. *Mody: Yeah, good times. *Dacey: Then, let's go. (In Hakuna Forest) *Timon: Hakuna Matata, it's what life is. *Pumbaa: And the grubs taste good. *Timon: That would be part of childhood my best friend Pumbaa. *Pumbaa: It's good to hunt down bugs. *Timon: Even grubs too. (In the bush) *Mody: It's on Dacey. *Dacey: Let's go. (Back with Timon and Pumbaa) *Timon: So, it's- *Mody: Mody. *Dacey: And Dacey. *Timon: Woah, you guys too? *Pumbaa: Maybe, it's a party. *Mody: I would like to get a tickle torment with Dacey? *Timon: Um........ No thank you please. *Mody: Get him. (Dacey chases after Timon) *Pumbaa: Hey, wait for me. (They jump between the logs and also the birds flying away) *Timon: You got me! *Mody: You asked for it. *Timon: Oh no, i'm not doing it again than last time. *Mody: This time, i will tickle you. *Dacey: You know everything from running away. *Timon: No, i don't want to get tickled. *Dacey: I bet you do. *Mody: I hope you had everything since last time. *Timon: What is now? *Mody: You know everything from me. *Timon: Tell me about it. *Mody: Can we use the tickle torture please? *Timon: Oh no, this is getting crazy over there. *Pumbaa: Hello boys. *Mody: Well, hello Pumbaa. *Dacey: How it's going? *Pumbaa: Pretty fine. *Timon: Maybe you can give one a bit. *Mody: We'll see. (Meanwhile in a cave) *Pumbaa: What is that? *Timon: I don't know. *Mody: This is our private spot. *Timon: A cave, yeah. *Pumbaa: So, what can we do? *Mody: Start a tickle torment. *Timon: Wait a minute. Did we done this before? *Mody: Yeah. *Dacey: So it's again? *Mody: Yeah. *Timon: Now, this is getting crazy. (The tickle torture was setted up by the leafs) *Mody: I can't wait to do this. *Dacey: This will be so fun. *Pumbaa: So cool. (The tickle torture is all up set in the rock) *Timon: Wow. *Mody: Awazing. *Dacey: Now you try it on. *Timon: Okay. (Timon was getting tickled by the leafs) *Timon: Hahahahahahahahahahaahahaha. (The sticks were also tickling him) *Timon: Hahhhahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. *Mody: Very funny. *Timon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! (Last, more leafs were tickling Timon) *Timon: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. *Mody: Now, it's my turn. *Timon: Okay, you're on. (Mody get a tickle torture with many leafs tickling him) *Mody: Hahahahhahahahahahahahahhaha. (Tree branches are tickling him too) *Mody: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Timon: Now, this tickle thing is a revenge. *Mody: Hahahahahahhahahahhahahahahahahahahahaahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Dacey: Now, i'm next. *Mody: Go ahead. (Dacey get tickled with Mody) *Dacey: Hahahahahhahhahahhhhahhaha. *Timon: Now, this is great. (Mody and Dacey are getting tickled by a torture of leafs) *Pumbaa: Ooh. *Timon: Kinda crazy to hear that when i was a kid. *Pumbaa: Yeah. *Mody: You known that? *Dacey: I believe so. (The two meerkat brothers are getting tickled) *Mody: Hahahahhahahahahahahahaha. *Dacey: Hahahahahahhahahhaha. (At last, their ticking thing will never stop) *Mody: I LOVE IT! *Dacey: Hahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaha. *Mody: HAAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAAHHAAHA!!!! (Their tickle torment has stopped) *Mody: That was fun. *Dacey: It was awazing. *Timon: That was the best thing i heard about. *Pumbaa: It's with tickling. *Mody: You bet that you want to be tickled again? (Everyone laughed) THE END Trivia *Pumbaa is the only character that did not get tickled. *The tickle torment is similar that was used in Timon's Jungle Tickle Torment. Gallery Mody the Meerkat (2nd look).png|Artwork of Mody Dacey the Meerkat.png|Artwork of Dacey Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Tickle Stories